


Doubt

by pajama_cats



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Spoilers, Post Game, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After encountering civilization for the first time since the phantom ruby events, Infinite begins to feel unsure of his new slate.





	Doubt

Traveling with Gadget had been more.. Pleasurable than Infinite thought it would be. Of course the red wolf was wary of him at first, though it hardly lasted half of a day. He had no reason to attack Gadget, the only part of revenge had he left in him was towards Shadow, but it meant next to nothing now in his current state. It hurt his pride knowing he wasn’t as strong as he used to be, but he figured it wasn’t too bad at the time when Gadget could let his defenses down.  
  
Ever since they had left Casino Forest Gadget had been the most to talk, which Infinite found amusing as he never really heard him talking back when they met in battle. Infinite had teased him about it, which only resulted in making the wolf flustered and silent until they found a new spot to rest at.  
  
Being in the company of another had him reminiscing during the night of his old squad once Gadget had fell asleep, who he was a bit envious of due to how easily sleep came to the wolf, but the cherished memories would eventually turn bitter as it was just another reminder to him of what had eventually became of his squad. Gadget seemed like the type to forgive and forget, but if Infinite ever made amends with Shadow he’d never forget. How could he.  
  
When things were finally looking up for him it all came crashing down when they met civilization. It’s where they intended to go, but the hated feeling of uneasiness never did go away once a small crowd came to greet the newest hero. At first he thought some didn’t recognize him, however the fearful expressions on most said otherwise.  
  
Being the hero, Gadget of course stepped in before things could get worse. No one seemed pleased to have them in their small, defenseless village and neither was he. Regret was starting to sink in as he just wanted to _leave_ , but knowing Gadget they’d be there as long as they could.

The leader wasn't keen on of the idea of getting help from Infinite, why would he? But Gadget persisted that they were going to help no matter what. It was apparent by now that Gadget never seemed to take no as an answer.

                                                                                                                -

The most work they achieved by nightfall was repairing an old house damaged by Eggman’s robots, not caring what they torn down in the process of finding the innocent and the resistance. Infinite would have felt like a hypocrite thinking about how worthless it was to hunt down citizens if it weren't for the fact that he spent most of his phantom ruby time attacking Sonic and the Resistance.

The pair were offered a small room to stay in, Infinite wasn't even remotely surprised that they'd feel safer if he were to stay in Gadget’s sight. They didn't have to say it, it was plainly obvious.

His sour mood was interrupted by a loud yawn and he let his gaze follow the source of noise to the red wolf stretching out on his own bed looking content.

“I can't remember the last time I've laid on a bed.”

“How long have you been on your quest to fix the world?”

“Over a month, I think.”

Infinite figured the wolf would have at least took a break after Eggman’s defeat, but he was proved wrong. Jumping right back into action after all that.. He really did change.

Infinite sat up on his own bed, opting to stare at the window while Gadget messed around in his own, removing his microphone and glasses. After swinging around and running with Sonic he silently questions how his glasses never flew off and broke.

The jackal only turned his attention away from the window when the other muttered a tired ‘good night’. His light blue and yellow gaze stared silently at the wolf as he drifted off to sleep, slow steady breathing filling the room. There was absolutely no way Infinite was planning on resting any time soon when there was a village full of ticked off and scared people watching his every movement. He'd go out to get lost in thoughts stargazing if it weren't for the fact that anyone there would find the harmless action suspicious.

“Good night, Gadget.” It was going to be a long night.

                                                                                                                 -

Infinite had never been as relieved in his life once he knew they'd be leaving soon. Gadget didn't seem too bothered, which he was thankful for. Another day with the paranoid villagers would drive away his sanity. The village looked decent if not better than it had been when they arrived, it was easy for Gadget to do above ground work when he could so easily zip around on his wire. Infinite on the other hand managed to tear himself away from the wolf’s side long enough to take down any unneeded metal that Eggman thought would be necessary to put in the middle of nowhere. Why try to make an empire if you're just going to burn the planet anyway?

Sunset came around quicker than Infinite thought it would. Time flies when you're busy, but now he was ready to _leave_. Twenty some hours of being there was starting to irritate him and the urge to be alone with the red wolf felt overwhelming. It took every ounce of him not to yank Gadget away from the villager elder.

After sending in their location to the Resistance for more supplies for the people they were on their way. Infinite had to surpass a laugh when Gadget ended the call with a hasty mention of Infinite traveling with him and gave Infinite a blinding smile when he ended the call.

Relief washes over him when Gadget declines their offer to stay another night, with the quick explanation of having to help out more people and not waste a moment of time. They’re set off with words of gratitude, though most directed towards Gadget than himself, and Infinite counts fifty feet away from the village before he speaks.

“For someone enjoying a bed as much as any ordinary person would you were eager to leave.” It's not a complaint, and he's glad Gadget gets the idea that it's just his curiosity. A small part of him wonders if the wolf left so early for his account.

“I’m used to camping out by now and.. I guess I never really could stay in one place for too long.”

“Now you're just sounding like that blue hedgehog.”

“You didn't call him a blue rat this time.” Gadget grins and Infinite acknowledges the remark with his own small smile.

It's silent afterwards, but Gadget manages to find a conversation starter anyway. “Didn't it feel nice to help them out?” He's staring expectantly at Infinite and the jackal has to look away with a shrug.

“I don't feel any different as I did. They were more grateful for your presence.” It was understandable after all they've been through. In fact, they seemed relieved at the mention of their departure. It didn't surprise him that they silently wanted them to leave as soon as possible. The feeling was mutual anyway.

“They're just not used to the idea is all, with time Infinite.” Gadget reassures him, yet the jackal hardly finds that helpful.

“It feels pointless is all,” A pause, but he's speaking before the wolf can cut in. “Wouldn't it be best if I were to leave.” It's not a question as he's starting to believe the truth in it. “It's obvious you can move on without me.” Infinite refuses to look the other in the eye, avoiding an expression he'd rather not see. The thought of leaving Gadget now is unsettling and he _hates_ himself for getting attached. It hasn't been that long since they began to travel together, but being around anyone that wasn't the red wolf made him feel high levels of uneasiness or irritation.

“I was just a rookie when I started out,” Infinite’s not sure where Gadget intends to go with this but he listens to his unusual quiet voice anyway knowing there’s going to be a point. “And even though I didn't seem to be much back then with time and effort I'm who I am today.” He feels the brush of Gadget’s hand, but it hesitantly moves away from his. “I _need_ you with me, Infinite.” His voice is strained and it's then when Infinite looks over. The words alone sounded desperate, but Gadget didn't seem that way to him at all. He's not entirely sure _why_ he needs him around, even silently questioning if Gadget thought he of all people could redeem himself. The small light in Gadget’s eyes and the hand on his wrist is enough, for now, to convince him to stay.

 _  
_ Eventually they stop walking for the night as physical and emotional exhaustion takes over them. Both resting against a tree, Gadget falls asleep with his head on Infinite’s shoulder and he doesn't quite have it in him to wake the tired hero up. Infinite lets his head rest against the bark as he stares at the starry sky going over recent events.

One thing that stands out to him is the fact that Gadget had never made him apologize to the villagers. The robots and metal scraps weren't Infinite’s doing, but the idea of Gadget not forcing him to beg for forgiveness made him feel like he wasn't a prisoner, as some had whispered about him, but more as an ally. Maybe by now he realizes Infinite isn't entirely good with words and is more of an ‘actions speak louder’ kind of guy. Seeing is believing. The best the jackal could do was muster up a simple thanks for their ‘hospitality’ before they left.

The silence is starting to make him drift off, until a sudden warm feeling on his shoulder has him wide awake. The night would have been more peaceful to Infinite if Gadget wasn't drooling on him. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling, but for now he'd let it slide. As soon as the opportunity presented itself Infinite was going to make sure the teasing for that never ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to become a series and yet dhgj after I was almost done writing this I kind of thought of another thing to write, oops. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
